


The Heart Behind the Mask

by Kunfetti



Series: The Heart Behind the Mask [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ancient Magus Bride AU, Animal Abuse, Apprentice!Prompto, Dog!Noctis, Human Trafficking, Hypnotism, M/M, Sorcerer!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: The Ancient Magus Bride AU nobody asked for but I wrote anyway. Based on canon events and my own twists.





	1. The Library

Prompto awoke with the sunset, stretching lazily as the sun rose in the sky.  Sliding his feet out from under his sheet, he was mindful of the large dog lying next to his bed. As he moved about his room, the dog slowly awoke, licking his nose in the process.

“Good morning, Noctis,” he said as he stopped to pet the canine’s head. Yawning, the dog followed Prompto as he made his way to the kitchen.

Taking a good look around, he spotted Lunafreya as she busily made breakfast on the stove.  She never spoke but was very animated and he watched as she angry brushed away a few sprites from the toast.

Quietly, he set the table. There was enough room for four in their quaint kitchen, but the table was always set for three.  Prompto took his seat and waited patiently for the others to join him. As Lunafreya plated breakfast, Noctis wandered in. Prompto thanked Lunafreya as Noctis shape changed. What was once a black animal stood a human boy, dark hair with blue eyes.

Noctis sat indolently at the table, drooling over his food. Prompto had a little more patience and sat waiting for the last in their company. Lunafreya placed a hot kettle at the last place setting, along with a small teacup and saucer, just as the presence of someone else loomed in the air.

Ignis stood in the doorway, taking in the scene before him. He was impeccably dressed, not a wrinkle in his clothes. Prompto smiled gently as he took his seat, his face hidden behind a mask that resembled a birds face, complete with beak. Prompto knew a face lay behind the mask but Ignis was never without it and Prompto often forgot the mask wasn’t part of his being.

They made small talk while Noctis and Prompto ate. Lunafreya stood by, waiting to be of service and Ignis dressed his tea. As he was about to take a sip, he noticed Prompto staring.

“What are your plans for today Prompto?” Ignis asked as a light flush brushed his cheeks at being caught.

“Noctis wants to take a walk after breakfast, after that I plan on tending to the garden. There are some herbs that are ready to be dried, ” he said as he started to pick at his breakfast.

“I see, perhaps I will join you. It is a lovely morning.”

Prompto took a glance at Noctis, who’s cheeks were stuffed and nodded to Ignis. He would be happy to enjoy Ignis’ company.

–

Prompto didn’t realize how far they had roamed from their cottage in the forest until he looked around at the unfamiliar area. He was so caught up in playing with Noctis and talking with Ignis that he barely noticed the pass of time.

Prompto recognized this part of the forest from his childhood. He once came to this place to hide from the monsters that haunted him, finding a safe haven amongst the trees. A small cottage stood before them but it looked different now than it did in his memories. It was almost like a gray cloud hung over the area, a lingering reminder of the death that had assaulted the area.

He stopped in his tracks, the halting movement catching the other’s eyes. Noctis had padded up to him, nudging his hand with his nose. Prompto looked down towards Noctis giving the dog a small grin. Ignis had also turned his attention on the blonde, unsure of why there was pause in his actions.

“Why are we here, Ignis?” he asked, as a regretful sadness filled his chest. He never told Ignis the full story of his time at the library but the sorcerer should have known not to bring up parts of his painful past.

“It has been a while since I have ventured to this part of the forest and even longer since I have visited the library.” Ignis turned towards the library. Perhaps he didn’t see the lack of color that graced the structure. Even the grass was dull where the sun hit it, not the vibrant shades of green that Prompto was familiar with at the cottage.

“You know there is nothing here. I destroyed it years ago,” he whispered but he perked up as a hand settled on his shoulder.

“Not all hope is lost,” Ignis told him. He looked around the brush as if searching for something. “Look, a bushel of daffodils, these will do just nicely.”

Prompto really didn’t know what Ignis was getting at but he trusted the Sorcerer all the same. He followed him towards the library, wondering if there was any magic left. He absently remembered what the librarian had told him once about losing his library card. Although, what good was a card when there was no librarian.

He took one last look at the forest behind him before he stepped inside to follow Ignis. Noctis had remained outside, curled up basking in a patch of sunlight. His long tail spread out before him. Finding his confidence he walked in. This time he remembered to shut the door behind him.

The library hadn’t changed since the last time he was here. The shelves were empty and bare, not a book to be found. It felt dead and it felt wrong to be here. He outwardly avoided the center of the room, where he had collapsed under the attack. He had awakened to find the librarian half mauled and sending him wishes of farewell as he disappeared into a glittering puff of smoke. His younger self had never been more frightened.

Prompto grabbed gently at the sorcerer’s sleeve, head down in shame. Ignis held his hand in assurance, nudging his chin up with the other. Prompto blushed furiously and wondered if Ignis’ gaze was as intense as it felt.

“Do you know what daffodils represent, Prompto?” Ignis asked as he walked slowly to the center of the room. Prompto stayed where he was at.

“They symbolize rebirth,” he offered and Ignis hummed in approval.

“You have learned much, my apprentice,”

Ignis bowed his head as he held the flowers in his hand. Prompto could feel wind start to blow lightly through his hair and he watched in awe as Ignis worked his magic.

Ignis whispered a chant under his breath and the wind increased in speed as if it were coming from the sorcerer himself. After a moment, a flash of light ignited the room and Ignis crushed the flowers in his hand. The yellow flora turned to dust and the wind carried the ashes through every crevice of the library. Prompto covered his eyes to the blinding light.

When he opened them, the scene before him was enchanting.  Slowly, the once familiar library he had sought refuge in was coming back to life. The empty shelves materialized books and the dull was dissipating, giving back the vibrancy that once illuminated the domain.

Small sprites danced at his feet, happily reuniting with the books they had longed to return to. At the apex of the room, the stained glass hardened with luxurious color as the lobby erupted in a rainbow of hues.

Prompto looked around in awe. He never thought he would see this place filled with life again. He spun on his heels to take it in. Everything was how he remembered it, from the nook with the couch he would spend hours on to the small office area where the librarian once sat.

What he found there instead, however, was a massive black bird. It was oddly familiar as it sat there and watched them. Its eyes bore into Prompto and he felt small under the gaze, although, they were also filled with a warmth that spread through his chest.

“My friend,” Ignis called and the bird squawked as it took off. Prompto watched the bird as it flew around the room and if he didn’t know any better, he would say it was showing off. It took a final lap around Ignis before it exploded in a fog.

If Prompto hadn’t been taught under Ignis and learned of the world of magic, he would have thought he was crazy. He remembered the first time Noctis had transformed before him. He was frightened, yet intrigued, as soft fur turned into pale skin. He remembered thinking it strange, that even as a human, Noctis still resembled his canine counterpart.

However, that sort of magic paled in comparison as to what Ignis had just unfolded on him. Not only had he breathed life back into the dead library, he created life itself, as the librarian stood before Ignis, a bright smile on his face.

“It has been too long,” Ignis said with reverence as he opened his arms to welcome the man in a hug. The taller man returned the hug and Prompto noticed that bird that was once flying around the room, was laid out on the man’s tan skin.

He didn’t realize he had moved until he stood before the man. Ignis broke the hug when he noticed Prompto had finally moved closer. Prompto could feel his heart beat hard in his chest and he almost couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Gladio?” he whispered, unsure if his breath would crumble the man before him. Gladio only smiled gently towards him and nodded. With tear filled eyes, Prompto threw himself into Gladio, wailing as his old friend held him tightly. When he had used all his tears, Gladio held him out at arm’s length, his hands resting on his shoulders.

“You did well, kid,” he said and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small card and handed it to Prompto, “I think this belongs to you,” he said.

Prompto stared at the card in his hand, sniffling, as he gently took it. Just like when he was little, he turned the card over in his hand and there was his name: Prompto Argentum.

Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio spent the rest of the day catching up and once the emotions settled down, they all respectively lost themselves in the books. Prompto felt it was almost like a decade hadn’t passed between them and that this is what life would have been like had he not inadvertently destroyed the library in the first place.  

Walking close to Noctis, he looked up to find the moon hanging high in the sky. It’s bright light a stark contrast to the darkness surrounding it.

Ignis walked close to him, their hands casually brushing every so often. Prompto longed to reach out and grasp his hand but he was worried about offending Ignis with his forward behavior. It was hard to tell sometimes what Ignis thought of him, the sorcerer’s thoughts always careful and guarded. He hoped one day Ignis would choose to trust him they way Prompto trusted Ignis.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you,” he asked Ignis without looking in his direction. Prompto already knew the answer but sometimes having Ignis confirm his suspicions made him feel a little better.

“It is customary to exchange gifts amongst humans, is it not?” Ignis replied and Prompto stopped walking to really take Ignis in. He forgot Ignis wasn’t exactly the same species as himself, although they seemed to share the same gift for magic. However, Prompto had never seen Ignis’ face, or any part of his body, not even a patch of skin at his shirt cuffs. He was always so carefully covered from top to bottom, it was almost as if Ignis were hiding himself.

Being in Ignis’ presence so long, he often found his thoughts consumed by the mysterious sorcerer. His gentle demeanor and kindness had drawn Prompto to him. Ignis was always encouraging in their training and he had never seen him angry.

In fact, when Ignis had purchased Prompto at an auction, he made it perfectly clear that Prompto would not only become his apprentice but his bride. He had originally bristled under the assumption that he would be forced into a marriage with someone he didn’t know but over time he has grown to admire Ignis and he knows that one day, he would love him.

“Well, yeah, I suppose,” he mumbled, looking away with a slight flush to his cheeks.

“Consider it a matrimony gift then.”

Ignis continued his stride towards their cottage as if he didn’t just send Prompto reeling.

“Wait, you can’t just say things like that-ahh,” Prompto felt his foot catch on a loose tree root before he realized he was starting to fall. Bracing himself, he scrunched his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable impact that never came.

Ignis had caught him, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist to steady him. They were eerily close, with the tip of Ignis’ mask touching Prompto’s nose. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, the heat of Ignis’ body burning his at every point of contact. They had never been this close before and Prompto wanted it to last forever. It felt right, natural, being in Ignis’ arms. However, ever the gentleman, Ignis let go when he was sure Prompto could stand on his own.

“Are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah, ” he said as he rubbed his neck, “Clumsy me,” Maybe the ground would open up and take him away. He would never get a chance to know because before he knew it he was being lifted off the ground into strong arms.

“I-Ignis, what are you doing?” He subconsciously wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck, slightly nervous at being held so high off the ground. Ignis was much taller than he realized.

“We have been walking for the better part of the day, you must be tired,” the sorcerer said as he started a relaxed pace, “Let me take care of you,” he looked down at him and Prompto wished, oh how he wished, that he could look into Ignis’ eyes. He could recognize Ignis’ glamor magic masking his true eyes behind the mask.

But Ignis was warm next to him and he held Prompto with such gentleness, yet he was firm in his hold. He caught a glimpse of Noctis giving him a knowing eye, but he looked away before the dog could get smug.

Since Ignis had mentioned it, Prompto was tried. Resting his head on Ignis’ chest, he listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat. The steady beating lulling him to sleep. 


	2. The Meadow

Prompto never liked to dwell on his childhood. He was passed around from family to family, each unable to care for him in their own ways. They tried, but Prompto was always a little different from other children. It wasn’t like he didn’t like to go out to play with others his age, or that he didn’t want to talk to those around him. No, it wasn’t any of those things.

 

It was the monsters that lurked at every corner. The ominous black figures others saw past but Prompto saw clear as day. No one else seemed to notice the phantoms and it wasn’t until he watched one lazily gnaw at a woman’s hair as she cooed over her baby that he realized he was truly in over his head.

 

A few of the foster families he stayed with didn’t know how to deal with an unresponsive child that wouldn’t eat or sleep. He often heard the hushed whispers of the parents talk about him, pleading with the social worker that they couldn’t care for him anymore, while he sat tucked in the corner far away from the very literal monster under his bed.

 

This was his life and he accepted it. It was clear he was broken anyway. He remembered one of his foster brothers crying over a broken toy and he _knew_ ; no one could love a broken toy.

 

He doesn’t really remember how he ended up at the auction, on display in simple robes. He suspected he must have tried to run away again, but this time he wasn’t caught by the local police. He wasn’t afraid though. There was nowhere he could run to escape the monsters.

 

Perhaps luck had been on his side that day; feeling sorry for the pitiful deal life had dealt him. He stood on the display platform, eyes downcast, shivering. There was a wet chill in the air and the place was less than grimy. The auctioneer roughly tugged on the chain around his neck as the bidding war started around him.

 

For a young boy on the cusp of becoming a man, Prompto at least hoped he would fetch a decent amount. He could work, he was young and small, and that should have been a desirable trait. All he hoped for was clean water and a warm place to sleep.

 

It wasn’t until the clammer of bidding died down that his attention returned to the situation around him. A large presence loomed behind a sheer cloth, a gloved hand reaching out to signal a bid. There were several small rooms on the perimeter of the auction house for VIP clients. Prompto watched as a maitre’d walked over to the outstretched hand and leaned into the cloth. A few moments passed as all eyes were on the back of the room. Nodding and turning towards the auctioneer, the suited man announced a bid of five million gil for the boy.

 

The gasps and exchanges spread quickly around the patrons. The auctioneer asked if anyone was interested in a higher bid, and when none came, Prompto was whisked away. He was placed in a room where he was told to wait quietly for his buyer. The trickles of uncertainty started to crawl through his chest. Prompto had felt fear many times in his short life and this time was no exception. He held the thick chain hanging around his neck until his knuckles turned white, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He didn’t know what to expect.

 

A moment later a knock sounded at the door. Though it was gentle Prompto jumped out of his skin. The door opened and in walked an unusually tall man, although, to a thirteen-year-old boy, everyone was tall. He was washed in shadows and Prompto couldn’t see him properly. The man wore a long cape with fancy shoes. He had never seen shoes like that before and while the urge to reach out and touch them was strong, he stood firm in the center of the room, patiently awaiting what happens next.

 

The man took a few slow steps towards him, into the light. Prompto gasped and backed away causing the taller man to stop. If you could even call him a man. While Prompto had seen many monsters in his life, he had never seen a man with the head of a bird. He broke out in a cold sweat, this man, his _owner_ , was by far the most terrifying thing he had ever seen and for the first time in his life, Prompto thought he was going to die. He ran to the other side of the small room, slamming his fists on the wall.

 

“Please...help me,” he yelled to no avail. No one would hear him and even if they did, no one would help.

 

“What is your name?” the man asked gently as he knelt down. Prompto turned to stare at him, pushing his back into the wall. He stayed silent as the masked man held out an object for him to take.

 

“My name is Ignis. I promise you do not have to fear me,” he said as he waited patiently, kneeling on the dirty ground and offering what appeared to be a cup, “You must be thirsty.”

 

Ignis continued to hold the cup out and Prompto was suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was. He looked from the cup to the masked face and took a small step forward. Ignis didn’t budge and when Prompto had come close enough to take the cup from his grasp, he sniffed the contents.

 

Ignis chuckled, “It’s water,” he said lightly, hoping to lighten the mood, “Although, having a bout of caution is an amiable trait.”

 

Prompto wasn’t sure what it was about the man but standing so close to him, he could almost _feel_ him. Not physically, of course, he was still a distance away, but his presence felt comfortable, safe. It was almost like he was radiating an aura that reached out and gently wrapped around him, putting him at ease.

 

Trusting his instincts he greedily drank from the cup, the water dripping down the sides of his chin. He couldn’t remember the last time he had tasted clean water and it was nearly the best thing he had in his life. Taking a last gulp, he gasped as he caught his breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The movement caused the chain to rattle and it drew the attention of Ignis.

 

He reached out to Prompto again, “May I?” and Prompto didn’t know what he was asking for but he nodded his head anyway. Ignis took hold of the chain and placed his other hand on the collar around his neck. After a moment, the chain burst into dust that twinkled in the light.

 

Prompto was fascinated. The last time he had seen magic, or what felt like magic, was when he found the library; but Prompto didn't dwell on that. He looked towards Ignis, a small smile on his lips. There was a moment between them, where Prompto could have sworn Ignis was smiling too.

 

“Prompto,” he whispered and Ignis cocked his head to the side, “My name, it's Prompto.”

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Prompto,” he said as he stood, “It seems we share the same affiliation for magic,” he made to leave but paused to regard Prompto, “You are not a prisoner, nor a slave. I would like to train you as my apprentice.”

 

That was pretty much the start of Prompto’s new life. He owed much to Ignis and over the years they grew close. Ignis taught him the ways of magic and he learned that he didn’t need to fear the monsters that haunted his childhood. Ignis had gifted him a jade pendant, was told to never remove it, that it would help keep him _safe._ It has since become a comforting weight around his neck.

 

He was currently out in the meadows a few miles away from the cottage where they lived. Noctis was off in the distance chasing butterflies, barking happily as he played. He pushed a few strands of hair that had fallen out of his braid away from his eyes, smearing dirt on his forehead. Wrist deep in a grove of flora he plucked a few more stems and set them in his basket. Twilight was fast approaching and he needed to get the flowers ready to be dried before nightfall.

 

Wiping his hand on the bottom of his robe, he gathered the basket and stood calling out to Noctis. Padding over to Prompto, he wagged his tail eagerly.

 

“Scratch my head?” he asked hopefully and Prompto laughed, petting Noctis.

 

It wasn’t a moment later that Noctis was growling off into the distance.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, turning into the direction Noctis was facing, his hand wrapping around his pendant tightly. A warm breeze blew and a few black birds suddenly flew overhead. Noctis leaned in on his haunches in front of Prompto as a figure emerged from the forest.

 

Prompto took a step back as a violet haired figure moved closer. Noctis continued to stand guard in front of him.

 

“I see the sorcerer's little toy has ventured a little far from home,” he continued to move closer towards the pair, unafraid of Noctis.

 

“Who are you?” Prompto asked nerves on end.

It wasn’t like Noctis to get defensive but he wouldn’t let himself get afraid. He had come too far from the frightened little boy he once was. Now, as a grown man, he knew how to protect himself and he knew a few defensive spells should he need them.

 

“Noone of consequence,” he replied, “But I know all about you,” he stopped short of Noctis, “You can call me Ardyn,” and he smiled creepily. He reached out to pat Noctis on the head, but the dog snapped and barked at him.

 

“Tut tut, bad dog,” Ardyn snapped his fingers and Noctis fell to the ground, whimpering as his paws brushed over his ears.

 

“What did you do to him,” Prompto fell to Noctis’ side, gently placing his hand on him.

 

“Nothing detrimental, the Sorcerer will still have his pet,” he cooed, “I came here for you anyway.”

 

“Me? What do you want with me?” Prompto watched as Ardyn slowly circled them. He was on guard, ready for anything this man might have up his sleeve. It was strange though, he seemed oddly familiar.

 

Ardyn didn’t seem outwardly ready to attack but there was something untrustworthy about him that made Prompto uneasy.

 

“I’ve been keeping tabs on you. I’m sure you’ve noticed _my_ pets,” It was then that Prompto noticed the darkness hovering where Ardyn entered the meadow. A cluster of monsters bringing death to the small area they surrounded. Prompto’s eyed widened in shock.

 

“That’s impossible. There’s magic protecting this land from the creatures of death.” he gripped his pendant tighter as Ardyn laughed.

 

“Pay them no mind,” he stopped pacing around them, pulling Prompto’s attention. He stood to face Ardyn, his turn to stand protectively over Noctis, who still whimpered at his feet. He started to mutter under his breath, the wind picking up and he could feel it rush through his hair, hit his skin as he cast his spell. Ardyn watched eagerly.

 

A small circle ignited under Prompto and Noctis reaching to the tips of Ardyn’s feet. The bright light forming a wall around them, meant to shield them. All Prompto needed was to buy some time. Noctis and Ignis were mentally connected and he knew Noctis would have alerted the sorcerer at the first sign of trouble. Ignis would come for them.  

 

Ardyn smiled crookedly, “Ah yes, the white magic of our lineage, too bad it’s useless against me.”

 

Prompto’s breath hitched as Ardyn crossed the barrier. That spell was one of the most powerful he had in his arsenal. Who _was_ this man?

 

“Relax child, I come bearing a gift,” he held out his hand and a simple blue flower rested gently between his fingers.

 

“A-a sylleblossom?” Prompto stared at the flower. He had read about them in books but he didn't think they were a real thing. Even the books claimed them to be of legend but here was Ardyn, offering one like it was a common daisy.

 

He stood memorized by the flower, the blue hue enchanting. He was so taken with its beauty he didn't notice Ardyn’s waiting gaze, pushing the flower closer to him. In a trancelike motion, he reached out to touch the blossom. If he could only hold it for a second. He slowly reached his fingertips out, gently grazing the flowers petals-

 

“-STOP!”

 

Ardyn screeched as Ignis burst through the foliage, slicing through Ardyn with a sword. The man burst into black feathers, a crow flying where he once stood. Its eyes glowed red and Ignis threw a burst of fire towards the winged demon. Ardyn dodged and with a last screech, flew off into the sky, a flock of crows following in his wake. The small cluster of creatures also dissipated but Ignis was concerned with none of that.

 

Prompto could barely make out the image of Ignis in front of him. His vision was blurry and his head was getting heavy. His mind was starting to get hazy and whatever Ignis was trying to tell him wasn't clear enough to make out. After another moment, he felt his knees give out and darkness consumed him.

 

\---

 

When Prompto awoke, he was surrounded by darkness. He stood, looking around. There was a small green light flickering some distance away. He stayed where he was motionless until the telltale crackling sounds of the monsters surrounded him. Indistinctively, he reached for his pendant only to find it was there.

 

The cold shock of fear shot through him. Patting his chest he searched for it. When he couldn’t find it, he frantically checked his pockets and looked around on the ground next to him. There was a growling sound that caught his attention and it was getting closer. He tried to use his magic but nothing happened. He was defenseless and when the realization hit him that he couldn’t protect himself, he ran.

 

The crawling and growling sounds of the monsters never wavered, no matter how far he went. Out of his peripheral vision, he caught the green light and started to head in that direction.

 

The light was further than he expected and a sheen of sweat beaded on his forehead. He wouldn’t stop, he _couldn’t_ stop. The monsters were getting closer, louder, and he didn’t want to find out what would happen if they caught him.

 

He ran for what felt like hours, his legs were burning and he was gasping for breath. The light flickered just beyond reach no matter how much progress he thought he was making. Taking a break he tried to catch his breath. He was exhausted, his body ached, and all he wanted was to return home. His thoughts went to Noctis, his very literal man’s best friend; to Lunafreya who was always kind, yet stern; and _Ignis._

 

Thinking of Ignis made his eyes water. Ignis had _saved_ him. Given him a life and made Prompto feel like he was worth something. He was smart, strong, powerful and Prompto had a new fear; that he would never get a chance to tell him how he felt.

 

He thought as he kneeled over with his hands on his knees all of the almost confessions, the touches that seemed to linger a tad too long, the knowing glances. There had been hours spent together in training and even longer hours enjoying each other's company. Ignis had made the offer for Prompto to become his bride and he had agreed, but Ignis never pressed the issue and patiently waited until Prompto was ready.

 

It took a near death experience to realize he _was_ ready.

 

A few of the smaller phantoms had reached out for his ankles and he shook them off. This was not the time to give up or quit. He had someone he had to get back to.

 

He took off again and this time he ignored the sounds around him. The monsters were closer now but his feet didn't waver. He could feel the air around him shift, cool, as he got closer to the light. He reached out, arm stretching under the strain until his fingers wrapped around the light. It erupted in his hands, the light disintegrating the hoards of monsters around him and when he opened his palm, his pendant sparkled. Clutching it close to his chest he looked up, tears falling down his cheek.

 

\---

 

Prompto opened his eyes slowly. A dream? It didn't feel like a dream. Blinking his eyes to gain focus he looked around. His eyes fell to the window, the familiar view of the cottage gardens telling him he was safe in his room. He recognized the weight of Noctis, asleep on his bed, by his feet. He was glad he was alright.

 

At that thought, he shot up, his bearing closing in on him at once. Instantly his head pounded and he groaned in pain. A gentle hand was helping him lay back down and when Prompto felt a little better, he opened his eyes again.

 

Ignis sat in a chair next to his bed. It was hard to discern what Ignis was feeling with the mask on but Prompto hoped he was worried about him.

 

“I was starting to worry Ardyn’s curse had taken more of an effect than I suspected,” his voice was calming to hear and all Prompto could do was stare at him. His chest was feeling full at seeing him again, “I knew you could pull through, my faith never wavered.”

 

He could feel the cold trail of tears fall from his eyes, sliding into his hair. Much of what Ignis said didn't matter to him, he just relished the fact that he was a _there_ , he was real. His mind wandered back to his dream state and he vowed then he wouldn't let the moment pass him by.

 

One second he was laying on his back and the next he had thrown himself at Ignis, wrapping his arms around the sorcerer's neck. In his quick movement, he had knocked the mask off his face but he was too busy crying into his neck to notice.

 

Ignis had stiffened under him and he wondered if he had made a mistake. Opening his eyes he saw the bird mask laying lopsided on the floor. A sense of dread caused him to shiver and he pulled away from Ignis, keeping his head down.

 

“I’m sorry, l-let me fix it,”

 

The urge to set his gaze upon Ignis’ bare face was strong but he had too much respect to stoop so low and invade his privacy. His fingers wrapped around the worn leather and it felt soft in his fingers. Keeping his eyes on the floor, he handed the mask back to Ignis.

 

A minute had passed before Ignis’ gloved hand entered his view but instead of taking the mask, his hand rested gently on Prompto’s wrist.

 

“It’s alright Prompto,” Prompto's eyes widened. He knew what Ignis was giving him and he was scared at what he would find and elated that Ignis had that much trust in him. Gathering his courage, he slowly raised his gaze.

 

Ignis was dressed down, wearing a simple cloth shirt and pants. The clothing left nothing to the imagination. Prompto knew he was lithe but he also knew how much power was held in his body. The collar of his shirt was undone and he saw the first glimpse of pale skin he had ever seen.

 

He swallowed as his eyes followed the tendons in his neck towards his face. It wasn't until his gaze rested completely on Ignis’ face that he realized why he chose to wear the mask.

 

The entire left side of his face was marred with welts and burned skin; some areas raised and pink. Most of the skin around his nostrils seemed to have been burned off and half of his lips were rough and scarred. The scars rose up into his eye where it appeared to be sealed shut.

 

A small portion of his right side left remnants of what Ignis would have looked like. Smooth pale skin and fluttering lashes. When Ignis opened his eye, Prompto was shocked to see the milky iris.

 

Something in Prompto clicked, almost liked this is what he expected, like he knew all along. His heart fluttered in his chest. It didn't matter, Prompto had loved Ignis even before this moment.

 

A minute had passed, then two, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. Tears fell gently down his cheek and his chest felt full of warmth. He wasn't sure when he would be able to see his face again and he wanted to memorize each detail.

 

Ignis seems to have taken his silence the wrong way because he shifted uncomfortably under him and looked away.

 

“I imagine it's unpleasant to see…,” he trailed off but it was enough to bring Prompto out of his reverie.

 

“What? No, I-” he stopped. He took a deep breath and tentatively reached out, his hand hovering just above his cheek, “May I?”

 

Ignis hesitated but slowly nodded. He gently cupped Ignis’ face, slowly rubbing his thumb on the apple of his cheeks. He felt the ridges of his skin below his palm but he wasn't afraid or disgusted. He was nervous, his small display of courage giving him just a shot of adrenaline. He would never have imagined himself being this bold with Ignis but after his dream, his fear of never telling him how he felt, he didn't want to miss this opportunity.

 

With a shaky breath, he slowly leaned into Ignis, just short of brushing his lips. He waited patiently, giving Ignis the chance to turn away, to change his mind. He felt Ignis swallow under his hand and a gentle sweep of his lips against his own.

 

He wasn't sure if that could be called a kiss, having not experienced any other in his life but the heat that shot through him at the slight contact was addicting and he wanted more.

 

Licking his lips he tried again, this time making contact of his own. Ignis’ lips felt unusual under his own full lips but it was also perfect. He wanted to kiss Ignis for the rest of his life.

 

He didn't linger. The kiss was as chaste as it was quick and when he pulled away he could feel a smile grow on his own face. He touched their foreheads together, breathing Ignis in and he breathed out.

 

With a shaky breath, he could feel Ignis’ chest rumble as he spoke, “Are you sure this is still what you want, after seeing my face…,” Ignis didn't finish what he was saying, the point being very clear.

 

Prompto pulled slightly away so he could look into Ignis’ eye. Ignis had explained to him once how he used his mind's eye to perceive the essence of things around him and he wanted to make sure that Ignis would have no doubts in what he was going to say next.

 

“Ignis, I-” his heart beat wildly in his chest and he took a deep breath and started over, “I love you Ignis and I want to stay with you, forever.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware of the obvious plot holes in the story and I did that intentionally. If you want to know what I left out, feel free to send me a message on [tumblr](http://kunfetti.tumblr.com/).


End file.
